1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fishing apparatus having a housing enclosing a reel and having an indicator that a fish is engaged.
2. The Prior Art
No specific prior art is known, but ice fishing can be a tedious miserable experience when it's cold and the wind is blowing. A hole is usually drilled through the ice and a fish line dropped in. Typically the hole keeps freezing up, and the fishing line and bobber freeze into the newly formed ice. This effectively disables the fishing rig. It is also extremely uncomfortable to have to stand out in the open and keep an eye on your fishing rig; it's preferrable to retreat to a remote shelter.